This invention pertains to telephone cords and, more particularly, to modular telephone cords.
Telephone cords are usually wound and coiled on mandrels to form spirals. Desirably, spiral telephone cords can be extended when using the telephones to which they are connected, and can be returned to their original retracted position when the telephones are not in use. Telephone cords have many uses.
Telephone cords used to connect a handset to a base should have sufficient retractility to insure that they will return in a controlled gradual manner to their normal retracted position after having been extended and released. Coiled or spiral telephone cords, however, which also known as "spring cords" or "retractile cords" should not be so strongly retractile that they require excessive forces to extend the telephone cord. If the telephone cord is too unyielding, the telephone handset or device to which the telephone cord is connected may be removed on or pulled from its support. While excessive retractility should be avoided, a telephone cord should not be made so stretchable that its distended spirals fail to return to their retracted position after using the telephone. This is especially important in order to prevent unsightly, excessive sag of telephone cords which are used on wall-mounted telephones. Furthermore, it is desirable that the retracted length of the telephone cord be as short as possible so as to be unobtrusive and avoid taking up excessive space and being distractive. In order to avoid this situation, telephone cords that are connected to telephone handsets must extend easily, perform dependably, and be as short as possible in their retracted position.
Retractable telephone cords are often constructed of cordage of individually insulated, mandrelated flexible conductor comprising tinsel ribbons. Conventional telephone cords are also often covered with nylon, insulated with polyvinyl chloride (PVC), and jacketed with a PVC composition in a circular configuration.
Telephone cords which utilize modular plugs for terminating the cord conductors are known as "modular telephone cords" . Jacks adapted to receive the modular plugs are mounted in the telephone housing or base and in a wall terminal thereby permitting easy replacement of either the line or retractile cord by a customer or an installer. Modular telephone cords have become very popular with consumers and telephone serviceman because of their ease of use and interchangeability.
The popularity of modular telephone cords with its associated plug-terminated cordage inspired the development of telephone cordage having a smaller cross-section than that used in the past. Conventional telephone cordage design suitable for use with modular plugs typically have smaller conductors arranged in a parallel relationship, positioned in a single plane, and encapsulated with a flattened oval-shaped jacket. To reduce the size of the insulated conductor, the knitted nylon covering the tinsel conductors was often eliminated and replaced with a crystalline thermoplastic elastomer.
It has been found that if top coated cordage is formed into a spring cord configuration, it has excellent retractile properties. However, when top-coated cordage is formed on mandrels of automatic cord making apparatus, the finished cords are so strongly retractile that excessive forces are required to stretch and expand the telephone cord. This problem occurs not only because of the top coating but also because of the relatively small diameter of the convolutions of the cordage. The diameter which is about 0.64 cm has been increased by forming the convolutions on larger diameter mandrels to achieve a top-coated cord having a larger diameter such as for example on the order of 0.95 cm. Although such prior art cords are suitably extensible, they lack good retractility. This is particularly noticeable in prior telephone cords which are used on wall-mounted telephones and which are desired to have an extended length of 7.6 meters and a retracted length of about 1 meter.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide improved modular retractile telephone cords which overcome most, if not all, of the preceding problems.